Emotionless
by The Reaping Wolf
Summary: Lucy leaves her team but dwells in sorrow and despair, when Team Natsu finally remember to kick her off the team after 7 months of leaving her behind. So she finally gave up and turned off her emotions and was 'reborn' with a new lifestyle with new emotions but has no emotion for others of despair. She has emotions only for herself that way she never feels the pain her soul again.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin I gotta tell you this isn't a happy ending (at least for those that like happy endings)**

**I sort of wanted to do a dark story so here it is**

**Enjoy the craziness (inspired by a dream/nightmare)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Ch.1**

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I sat at a table alone staring at the ceiling wondering what I did to have god hate me so much. What did I do wrong? The very question circled my mind every minute of the day and I never get a good answer. 7 months, 7 months have passed of my life wasted down the drain. No one sees me or hears me. Well they do but they don't acknowledge it. **Sigh** Life's a bitch.

I was shook out of my thought feeling a hand shake my shoulder. I look over my shoulder seeing my team, well barely team. When Lisianna returned I was thrown out of existence in Fairy Tail. I don't think Lisianna meant to do cause it but it hurt like a thousand daggers in the back and one to the heart. Maybe I had like Natsu a lot but he's clearly into Lisianna, they're a good match after all why should I interfere.

For the past 6 months they've been a team leaving me behind. I guess now their ready to finally remove me from the team.

I zoom back to reality as Natsu speaks. "So Lucy, Lisianna's been on our team for a while now and since you weren't with us we thought we might as well remove you... From the team."

_Yes I haven't been accompanying you cause you've left behind. Finally I gave up in hanging around you guys do to you're obvious glares toward me. In fact I was painfully waiting for this these past months for you too finally kick me off!_

I bore my dull eyes into his. He flinches at it and takes a step back. I sigh mentally and stand. "Listen I know, I already removed myself from the team when you guys went off without me, so after a month I took my leave. Right now I'm a solo mage so I saved you the trouble. There was no point to 'waste' you're time telling me something I've known for 6 months." I would've yelled but I lost the spirit in making a scene.

Team Natsu was in utter complete silence but Grey was the first to recover. "Oh, ok. Thx Lucy." he said and walked off as the others just nodded and went back to their normal routines.

_Over the months I've groan stronger but everyone still views me as 'weak little Lucy'. I am life-less now, abandoned once again but this is worse than my father. They actually acted like family only to be thrown away._ I clench my fists at the very thought. To remember the feeling of being unwanted, unheard, is unimaginably painful. I'm just a lost mage now, my spirits have tried to talk to me but I don't let them pass through. Loche's the most persistent but not even he can help me now.

I sigh aloud this time and get a good look around the guild. Mira's happily ordering drinks, Elfman is scoffing off on manliness, Natsu and Grey are fighting while insulting each other, Erza is eating cake while glaring deadly at the two idiots -Natsu and Grey-, Gajeel's with Levi while she reads, and master like always is nowhere seen.

I watch as the guild doors open and Lisianna is greeted like a goddess and Natsu runs over to her and wraps his arms around Lisianna's shoulders. Mira squeals behind the counter and instantly grabs a camera and gets a snap-shot of them.

Natsu then leans over to her and kisses her. I feel yet another knife in my heart, the feeling I grew used to but this was a bit too much. I knew they were a couple but they never kissed in front of the entire guild like this. Right when they kissed they got multiple woots and aws from the guild members while my eyes drifted off.

I felt tears well up in my eyes but quickly shaded my eyes with my bangs. Though the roaring of the guild is loud I still hear the loud boom of thunder outside.

I casually walked through the guild doors evading tables and mugs, occasionally people and make it to the guild doors. I muttered "Stupid god." And then opened the guild doors and left.

* * *

I walked casually to the river, my hands in my jacket as I pull my hood up and look at the raining sky. Purple storm clouds darken magnolia somehow calming myself.

I stand at the edge of the river and finally let out the tears that I had been holding back for 7 months. I silently cried as my own tears were covered up by the rain -which was the point- and finally let those hateful thoughts cascade my mind.

_You're nothing to them_

_You're weak_

_They probably just used you, REPLACED YOU!_

_They never loved you_

_They loved her_

_They lied_

_You're nothing_

_Just like you're father said_

_Useless_

_I'm unheard_

_I'm unseen_

_I'm nothing to them_

_Maybe that's how it always was_

_Was it all an act_

_It was, wasn't it_

_I don't exist through their eyes anymore_

_I am invisible_

_Why do I even live when I'm this far gone?_

_So that's what I am again huh?_

_I'm lost_

_Yea lost and alone, no surprise there_

_Maybe I should just disappear forever..._

My head snaps up hearing a low growl, and I see a shadowy figure of what looks like a wolf.

But it looks different somehow. It's on the others side of the river just watching me, not moving. It's left eye is bright green and the other is blood red. I hear a voice surrounding me causing me to jump and look around finding no one. I turn back around to the river where the wolf was but it was gone. And right at that moment thought flooded my mind...

_Sadness, anger, sorrow, despair, joy, rage, and a few other emotions filled my mind and I felt like I was losing it. _I clenched my chest where my heart beat below feeling the murderous pain. I couldn't move it hurt so bad. It wasn't physical pain but mental pain. I began to see black spots in my visions as I was being pulled into my emotions. I had one thought before I lost consciousness.

_Turn it off, turn it all off and make it disappear._

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Sorry for any misspelled names, anyways please send some reviews**

**LaTeR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo here's the next chapter**

**Do Enjoy and send reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail **

**Ch.2**

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I woke up on hard ground. It was night and I was in a forest. I could hear the coyote howls and owls –the creatures of the night- I tried to get up but immense pain hit my arm and stomach.

I lifted up my shirt seeing a red bite on my stomach, bleeding severely. But somehow it didn't hurt why?

Memories flowed back into my mind of the last things I remember.

My guild, Fairy Tail, they were so harsh. I remember seeing myself sad but I don't feel anything now. Not even this wound. I tried to move my harm but it was stiff there too. Looking over I saw four deep slashes in my arm, my blood soaking my arm.

And then the memories come of the night before.

Flashback

_I stood by the river, my tears unseen by the rain. Then I remember the wolf and I heard a voice. When I looked back the wolf was gone but I heard its words clearly. _

_"Turn it off, turn it all off and make it disappear."_

_Then the wolf appeared out of nowhere again and I find myself running through a forest hearing the light taps of the creature behind me. It latches onto my back and I slam down unto the ground. The wolf circles me then goes from my stomach clawing my arm to hold me down while it bit my stomach. _

_I screamed a silent scream, I watched as the wolf got off me and stood directly over me looking me in the eyes. Our eyes meet and even as I coughed up my own blood I felt the wolf get rid of something from me. And I allowed him too. _

_And then just like that the wolf leapt off me and disappeared into the night._

_I then finally lost consciousness._

Flashback end

I stood ignoring the stiffness and I think pain? I forget what pain feels like, it just sort of feels numb now. I noticed how torn I looked and knew I would get looks from civilians. So I wondered around the forest a while until I came across a river.

I jumped in and watched as the water temporarily turned red washing my wounds until finally it was blue again. I climbed out and headed my way over to town ignoring people's stares at me and went in to buy some clothes.

While the owner looked at me worriedly I simply said one world. "Battle." He nodded and I went in the restroom to change.

I changed my look, not interested in those slutty clothes anymore, and dressed in something totally different then 'Sweet little Lucy' look.

(You'll see the look soon)

I then noticed my reflection and jumped back startled for just a second then stepped forward closer to my reflection. My eyes had changed colors. My left eye was bright green, while the other was blood red. I remembered the wolf's eyes at the moment and inwardly grinned.

"Huh, weird." I said simply but was still inwardly grinning. I then strapped my keys unto holder on my arms and made my way to the guild.

_Ha-ha! It'll be priceless to see their faces. Even if I know longer existed this will certainly give em' a good kick to the gut._

_Ah this is gonna be fun…_

* * *

Fairy Tail's Pov

At the guild...

The doors of fairy Tail slowly open with a loud thud and in comes Lucy shocking her guild mates on her 'look'.

She wore Tripp NYC "New Dungeon Dweller" Bondage Pants, a red tank top under a black and red hoodie, with Ed Hardy High-rise. Red and white headphones wrapped around her neck with her iPod in her pocket.

Her blonde hair was now waist long, the right side bangs covering right eye (Like Lucy's hair from Elfien's lie). Her strength increased along with her speed, and her physical appearance was muscular but looked normal. She weighed less and moved around a lot. Her senses also perked picking up everyone's emotions in the guild. She read them all in an instant feeling multiple feelings and judgments but they all unfazed her.

She was also blasting music into her ears so high, it was obvious she didn't want to listen to anyone in the guild.

Natsu approached her but she shuffled (A/N: It's a type of dance if you didn't know) around him and poked him in the chest before going to the bar.

The only thing Lucy could hear was "Technologic" by Daft Punk (A/N: I do not own that) and was quietly singing the words.

When she reached the bar, Mira looked at her in utter shock. Lucy, once again was unfazed. She didn't feel anger toward any of them. She was completely bored with a hint of annoyance but didn't care. "Hey Mira, 'tis master around?" She asked in a bored tone.

Mira looked really nervous wondering what she wanted to talk about and stuttered. "Y-yeah, he's in-n his o-office now." Lucy nodded a thx and slid away from the bar and went up to the master's room. After she was allowed inside the guild had only one question on their minds.

_"Was that really Lucy?"_

* * *

Master Makarov's Office Pov

Lucy leaned against the wall inside Makarov's office with her arms crossed looking completely bored as the master did paperwork. "What can I help you with Lucy?" he asked silently nervous on how one of his 'children' changed so much.

"I wish to change my guild mark, the color and area." she said simply. (Did you think she was gonna ask to leave? **Smiles deviously**)

He was shocked by her words but just nodded and pulled out the stamp. "Let me see you're hand child." he said and Lucy raised her hand flat to him. He moved his hand down above hers and her guild mark disappeared. Lucy inwardly grinned. _Finally free of pink..._

"Now where and what color do you want it?" he asked her. "Here" she said pointing to her right shoulder.

_O wait that's were I was clawed, hmm, too late now._

She rolled up her sleeve up to her shoulder and silently stared at her arm. "In black."

Her arm was scarred over. _Damn that was a bit fast._ She inwardly thought.

The master looked at the new scar for a second then raised it to her shoulder stamping it on the shoulder right a few inches above the four scarred gashes in her skin. "Thx." she said calmly yet bored. "See-ya master." She said and left.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I noticed the guild silently watching me. I turned my music up higher and swung off the railing so I wouldn't have to take the time to go down the stairs and landed right in front of the bar making a thump.

Everyone was a bit startled at my stunt but went back to normal-ish routines. "Hey Mira can I get a water?" I asked Mira. "Sure." She came back a minute later with a glass of ice water. "Thanks." I said and reached for the glass which Mira noticed my hand and gasped drawing the attention of the guild.

"Lucy where's your guild mark?" She asked nervously thinking she knew the answer.

"Hmm?" I had no idea what she was talking about until I caught her gaze at my hand. "Oh, I just had it moved." I said and Mira sighed. I silently drank my water, the guild completely silent failing to keep their gaze off me. The only sounds heard was the ice in my water and my music which was now "Wolves at the Gate" (A/N: I do not own that) storming my ear drums nice and loud. I didn't care so I just drank my water and stared aimlessly at the ceiling.

This is ssssssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo boring! I screamed in my mind.

Team Natsu broke the silence by getting up and heading over to me.

Erza was the first to speak. "Where were you? You disappeared for a month and you just come back like nothing happened."

"And what's up with your eyes? Are you cosplaying again." asked Grey.

Natsu asked the strangest yet simplest question. "Are you really Lucy?"

I grinned inwardly and decided to play with them.

I acted like I didn't hear them and then turned back around to see them waiting for my answer. I lowered my head phones and looked up at them and said "Wha?"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

They re-asked their questions and waited for me to answer, while I was laughing like a maniac in my inner mind.

_Ah, I was right this really is price-less._

"Lucy?" I heard Natsu asked.

"Oh sorry spacing out."

They face palmed.

"Please tell me you at least heard what we said." said Grey.

"hmm? Oh yes you're questions."

I sighed aloud. I'm gonna keep playing with them.

"Such boring questions, such boring memories." I sigh again. "Come back later I'm too lazy to remember."

They looked at me shocked. As they were turning around to leave I did a cliché thing and lifted my finger in the air.

"Oh, wait now I remember." The team turned back and looked at her not so patiently but tried to hide it.

"Grey to answer you're question I'll answer it with a 'if only'"

"Natsu, you're as brainless as usual, but yea I'm Lucy."

"Now since I've answered your questions, leave." I said and finished my water and set it down and threw a few jewels to pay for it on the table.

She headed for the guild doors when Erza grabbed her shoulder and told me to 'wait'.

"Whaa-at now?" I whined in a bored tone.

"You didn't answer my question." She said.

I grinned not in my mind this time.

"Oh really, I don't remember, what was you're question again." I said in a sing song voice.

I laughed inwardly seeing a tick mark on Ezra's forehead and her eye twitch.

"I asked where you were, you went missing for a month!" She shouted getting me attention yet again.

Soooo annoying. I sigh. Such a drama queen. "Chill Erza, you should stick close to Grey for a while to melt down." I tease. Earning myself I few laughs from the guild but quickly shut it when Erza death glared at them. "Lucy!" she yells making the wall thunder off her voice. "Sheesh Erza you're no fun." _This is priceless._

"Not like you deserve to know or anything but I was just around. Better than being here, in fact dying was better than here."

Erza looked at me confused. "What do you mean." I smile and begin to clap my hands. "You see Erza you just proved my point. The mighty Titania is blinded by her arrogance, great way to represent your title. 'The strongest female mage in Fairy Tail'." I mock.

I walk off to the doors leaving the guild breathless.

"Though I will simply say this...

I got lost and it took a while to return." And with that I left the guild knowing full-well the master heard and knew what I meant.

_Life is priceless when you make it fun..._

* * *

**_Oi! so how was it? _**

**_I'll post some more chapters early because thankfully school's canceled tomorrow do to the weather. (Thank you mother-nature!)_**

**_Send some reviews too guys! :)_**

**_LAtEr!_**


End file.
